custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
BIONICLE Battles
BIONICLE Battles is a fictional real-time strategy video game. Characters and units Matoran units Units *Onu-Matoran Builder *Ko-Matoran Reaserch Developer *Ga-Matoran Healer *Po-Matoran Guard *Le-Matoran Disk Thrower *Ta-Matoran Guard *Ussal *Takea Shark *Kewa *Boat *Winged Matoran *Onu-Matoran Dino Walker Buildings *Builder's Hut *Matoran Training Hut *Gates *Rahi Training Hut **Water Tube *Tech Hut *Dock *Turret Campaign-only units/buildings *Ta-Matoran Elite Guard *Matoran outpost *Hut *Ko-Matoran Sniper *Rahaga *Kohlii Team Heroes *Takua *Jaller *Onepu *Macku (Boat) *Macku (Onu-Matoran Mech) *Ahkmou **Ghekula *Hewkii *Hafu (Kohlii Exclusive) *Kongu *Motoro *Kopeke (Kohlii Exclusive) *Norik Rahi units Units *Kraata *Nui-Jaga *Muaka *Kane-Ra *Tarakava *Nui-Rama *Vatuka **Pebble Creatures *Water Blob *Ice Guard *Lava Giant *Infected Matoran Buildings *Kraata Tube *Rahi Infection Nest *Artificial Creation Nest *Nest Campaign-Only Units/Building *Lightning Bugs *Fikou *Kofo-Jaga *Mahi *Makuta *Visorak *Rahkshi *Wild Ghekula Heroes *Special Tarakava *Makika *Sand Tarakava *Nui-Kopen *Hikaki *Roodaka *Kuma-Nui Special Units Units *Dark Hunters Heroes *"Poison" *"Dweller" *Kopaka *Pohatu Walkthrough The Rahi Campaign:Beginning of Darkness Mangaia:Kidnap, Pre-Mission It starts off with A Cutscene Detailing Teridax's Come into power. Another Cutscene is Shown with Matoran Vakura Being taken by a Tentacle. The game then Starts With teridax telling Vakura that he gave him Shadow Leeches. You can Start the first three missions by Taking the boat into the Matoran Universe. Odina:The Siege You start with Several Kraata and Makuta and you Must Destroy all Dark Hunters. Later, The Dark Hunter, "Poison" will Attack. Voya Nui:Fall of Mahri Nui Here you have Roodaka And some Visorak. You Must Get the Toa stone, then Destoy the Border that Surrounds Mahri Nui and sink it. Metru Nui:Dweller Report Here you have Vakura and two Rahkshi. Meet with "Dweller" and take him down to Red zone health and he will join your party. Kill 3 Rahaga and defeat Norik. Mangaia:Pre-Mission There is not much to do here other than to ask for special Rahi, but you can only do this after you complete specific missions (Kofo-Jaga for Onu-Wahi, Special Tarakava for Ga-Wahi, Sand Tarakava and Po-Wahi, Nui-Kopen for Le-Wahi, Kuma-Nui for Ko-Koro, Hikaki for Ta-Wahi). You can complete the following six missions in any order. Onu-Koro:Kidnap You start with several Kraata, Rahi (Depends on the missions done beforehand, iff any) Vakura, and "Dweller". Kidnap Whenua while surviving Onu-Matoran and inventions. You unlock Vatuka, Pebble Greatures, and Kane-Ra in this mission. Ga-Koro:The Islands You start with the same as from Onu-Koro. This requires you to infect Tarakava to transport Nokama to the Island. You unlock Tarakava and Water Blob in this mission Po-Wahi:Pre-Mission You can meet with Ahkmou to unlock Ghekula. Po-Koro:The Assault Just attack hut and infect Members of the Kohlii Team Hewkii and destroy some Huts. You unlock Nui-Jaga. Le-Wahi:Infestation Create a swarm of 100 Rahi while defending your nest. You unlock Nui-Rama. Ko-Wahi:Ringing up a Storm Guard your Nest for 10:00 while the storm forms. You unlock Muaka and Ice Guards Ta-Wahi:The Infected Water Gather enough of the Virus and inject it into the Water Canyons. You unlock Lava Giants. Mangaia:Pre-Mission The only things you can do is Talk to Teridax who turns you into a Toa and triggers the final mission of the Rahi Campaign. Kini-Nui:The Reveal It starts with a cutscene of Vakura, "Dweller", and a Rahkshi coming out of the Kini-Nui. Exterminate 100 Matoran, then Betray and kill "Dweller". Matoran Campaign: The Dark Time Ta-Koro: Exile The game starts with a cutscene detailing Takua's exile from Ta-Koro. After this, the player has to leave Ta-Koro within three minutes. A Talk with Jaller This is optional, but might help you later in the campaign. If you talk to Jaller, he can be played as a Hero in every level in the Matoran Campaign. This also allows you to train a member of the Ta-Matoran Elite Guard at a Ta-Matoran Outpost. Onu-Koro: Pre-Mission Travel to Onu-Koro after you leave Ta-Koro. Whenua has been captured. You can enter the cave to start the mission. A Talk with Nuparu You can talk to Nuparu, and he will offer you some of his Dino Walkers. Onu-Wahi: The Cave The first mission. You have to rescue Whenua and find the Toa stone. After this, you need to find two Infected Mask Cures. Ga-Koro: Pre-Mission Travel to Ga-Koro after you Leave Onu-Koro. Nokama has also been captured, and is on one of the islands. A Talk with Macku If you talk with Macku, you gain a Hewkii Doll and the Dock (which grants access to the boats). You also have Macku as a Hero. A talk with Nixie If you talk with Nixie, then she gives you access to the Water Tube and the Takea. Ga-Wahi: The Sea You start with boats, one filled with the Heroes on Hand, and three Others filled with Onu- and Ga-Matoran. You must find Nokama on one of the islands, where she is guarded by a Makika. After she is saved, find the Toa stone on one of the islands. Outskirts: Enter Po-Koro After you go to Po-Koro through boat, you'll notice it's Protected By Boulders. This triggers a mission where you're attacked by two Special Tarakava. After you defeat them and use the Infected Mask Cures, they'll destroy the boulders to make an Entrance. Po-Koro:Pre-Mission You arrive in Po-Koro. Your objectives are to go on the main mission, play Kohlii, and you can also go on the optional missions. A Talk with Hewkii If you talk with Hewkii, he will Give you a Kohlii ball. If you have the Hewkii Doll Macku gave you to give to Hewkii, he'll join your party of Heroes. Po-Wahi: The Desert First, find the Toa stone. Between that mission and the next one, Go to the beach, where you'll find a couple of Ghekula. If you see them, this unlocks a secret mission. Then, find two Infected Mask Cures. Po-Koro: Post-Mission After the mission, you can do some things. Ahkmou's Lucky Ghekula This mission is only Accesed if you find the Ghekula. You chase Ahkmou, who runs into a cave Guarded by three Special Tarakava. After they're defeated, go into the cave. Then, defeat Ahkmou, who constantly spawns Ghekula and kicks infected Comets. The Kohlii Match You can pick one Hero of your choice that's on-hand (other than Hewkii) and you play a Kohlii match, with you and your Hero against Hewkii and Hafu. After this, fight a Sand Tarakava with all Heroes on-hand. Le-Koro: Pre-Mission Target Practice You're in a turret, where you must shoot oncoming Nui-Rama. At the end, you fight a Nui-Kopen boss. Le-Wahi:The Forest With a Kewa holding Heroes, a Kongu Hero holding Takua, and three Kewas holding the infantry, infiltrate the Rahi Nest. Then fight a Nui-Kopen. After that, fight your way back out the nest. Then get the Toa stone of Air. Ko-Koro: Pre-Mission After you're Done with Le-Koro, go to Ko-Koro. A Talk with Matoro If you talk with Matoro, you'll have him as a Hero, and you can train Ko-Matoran Snipers at the Matoran Outpost. Kohlii Match Takua and an on-hand Hero of your choice have a Kolhii match against Matoro and Kopeke. Ko-Wahi: The Snowstorm You have to make it to the other side of the snowstorm. Then, fight a Hikaki, and find the Toa stone behind a gate. Ta-Koro: Pre-Mission After you leave Ko-Wahi, go to Ta-Wahi. You then talk to Vakama. Ta-Wahi: The Volcano First, find the cure to the poisoned Ta-Koro water supply. Then find the Toa Stone. Put the cure in the Water Supply, and fight some Mahi. Kini-Nui: The Battle You must defend Kini-Nui for ten minutes. The Toa Campaign:Rise of the Toa Ko-Wahi:Pre-Mission A cutscene shows Kopaka rising out of his Canister with Ussal running everywhere. You then gain control of Kopaka. Walk into the snow to start the mission Ko-Wahi/Po-Wahi:The mountains The game first teaches you about leveling up. Then find Motoro and Defeat the Nui-Kopen. then on the other side of the Map you gain control of Pohatu. The objective is to get him to level 2. Then get them both to the Hau. Completing this mission unlocks the Hau for Kopaka. Modes *Campaign: You can choose one of three campaigns (The Rahi Campaign, then Matoran, and then Toa). The Rahi Campaign is more mission oriented with the lasy mission resembling one from the Toa campaign. The Matoran Campaign is heavily overworld oriented. The Toa campaign is similar to an RPG. The campaign is very different from the main storyline, including an original character who is controllable in the Rahi campaign and an enemy in the Toa campaign. *Normal Match: You start with one main building and 5 workers, with some resources for you to collect. You have to destroy every one of your enemies' units. *Kohlii: You can choose any Matoran (or Pohatu), and compete in a Kohlii match. *Mapmaker: You can make a map and customize the Script and UI. *Multiplayer: You can compete with others in online matches. It includes two other Modes. **Custom: You can compete in games where there's a customized script and/or UI. **Roleplay: In this, it includes Units that you can customize and rename. It includes units that only exist in Roleplay Mode.